I Do- sequel to the disguisers
by reobessed
Summary: What happens after highschool. Drabble and posted on weekly basis.
1. Chapter 1

**After a long time thinking I thought why not do a sequel; many of you asked if there was going to be a squeal and at that time I said no but it's now here. This is going to be a drabble sequel and not too detailed. So I will be posting a chapter each day (a first for me).**

**Enjoy and leave your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight SM does.**

**Chapter 1**

**3 years later... **

"Dude this is your bachelor party, liven up a little" Emmett slurred, dancing in the middle of three girls.

"Yeah dude" Ben said taking a sip of his beer.

"I don't think Bella would be so happy to have me dance with some strippers" I said pushing one away from trying to sit on my lap.

"You think they are sitting around talking...hell no they have some male strippers there too"

"Girls" Ben said shaking his head; both Emmett and I turned around to look at him.

"What! Can't I say anything without you all looking at me like that" Ben half yelled.

"I still don't feel comfortable"

"Sup dudes did I miss anything" Jasper said entering the hotel room...and I always thought he was the calm one (what the heck was I thinking).

"You just missed Mr. I am getting married tomorrow here being grumpy" Emmett slapped me on the back while saying that.

"Edward my friend you need to enjoy the last day of being a free man, use this freedom wisely because as of tomorrow you my friend won't be free" Jasper said. He seems to be drunk. They both stared at me.

"Fine I will loosen up a little bit- happy now" I said feeling defeated.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: so I will be changing years each chapter but it should make sense. The whole sequel is mainly concentrating on their wedding (that's why its named I do). **

**Thank u for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight SM does.**

**Chapter 2**

**3 years before... (Age 18)**

I was thinking back to the day of the graduation. The graduation was really fun; Alice gave the leaving speech and it was interesting since she didn't want us to see it before. Edward called us all to meet at his house in Seattle (he was staying with Renesmee for the week) because he wanted to ask us all about something. Currently I was driving there with Alice, Angela and Rose (I stayed back for a week in Forks and I was planning to return to LA in the following week). We chit chatted, sang and argued (a lot) about the radio station all the way to Seattle. When we got there I noticed that the boys were already there. Before any of us could get out of the car Nessie was running towards us. I got out quickly to hug her.

"Hi Nessie I missed you so much" I said hugging her and kissing her on the forehead.

"Hi mom I missed you too" she replied. Nessie adapted pretty quickly to calling Edward and I mom and dad. The first time she called me mom was when all three of us were getting ice-cream 2 weeks ago and it sent butterflies into my stomach. I cried internally out of bliss and I did let out a real tear or 2.

"I think it's time for us to go inside" I said and we walked back inside. I was greeted by Edward with a kiss.

"I missed you" he said.

"I missed you more" I replied with a pout.

"No I missed you more"

"Guys cut this and let's get to business" Ben said with a serious tone. Edward took hold of my hand and he led Nessie and me to the couch.

"Alright, the reason I called you all here is to discuss an idea of mine or in other words a proposition of mine" he paused for a second before he continued talking, "so, I was thinking of building a house in a LA and I was wondering if you all would like to live together" he finished looking around at everyone.

"Hell yeah, that is the best idea that I have ever heard coming from you" Emmett boomed.

"LA equals shopping, beaches and celebs of course so the answer is YES" Alice squealed.

"What Alice said" Rose said.

"Yes" Jasper said.

"YES" Angela said jumping up and down- that's a first.

"Yes" I said.

"My dream comes true, yes" Ben said welling up. And we all looked at him weirdly. "Can't a dude show some emotion without you lot staring at him like that?"

"No he can't" Emmett said, I saw that coming.

"I guess we are doing this" Edward said and everyone shouted yes.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites.**

**The set up is any odd numbered chapter is going to be the present and any even numbered chapter is going to be the past.**

**Enjoy and leave your thoughts.**

****Ideas and suggestions are more than welcome. ****

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight SM does**

**3 years later... (Age 21)**

"You guys are the best friends any girl could ask for and Nessie you are the best daughter anyone can have. I couldn't have planned the whole wedding without you guys and your support. I love you guys" I said to the girls while wiping away some tears which were running down both my cheeks.

"Mom you shouldn't be crying instead you should be celebrating and besides I didn't waste my whole Friday for tears, I had way better plans just pointing that out." Nessie said. Teenagers so selfish most of the time.

"Nessie is right, it's too early for tears and besides who cries at their own bachelorette party" Alice said.

"What Alice said" Rose said pointing at Alice (that's mostly her reply about most things).

" Bella this is your last day as a free woman, tomorrow you're going to be a married woman so man-up and enjoy your bachelorette party or we will get you drunk" great I unleashed the inner Angela who is too serious( this is a side of Angela I don't like seeing).

"Fine but I did mean what I said earlier; so what have you guys got planned for me" I said cracking a smile. Everyone gave each other knowing glances excluding me...I wonder what they have planned for me.

"We thought we will start with presents" Alice said reaching over the couch to grab a polka dot wrapped box.

Say what now?

"Alice aren't presents for baby showers and things like that but not bachelorette parties"

"There are no rules to bachelorette parties so you are going to open the presents and like them" Alice said handing me her one.

"Thanks and what did you get me" I asked tearing the wrapping paper slowly.

"Just pass it to me by the rate you are opening it at we will grow old" Alice said snatching the box and unwrapping it herself...I guess I unleashed a force not to be reckoned with.

"I hope you guys haven't started having fun without mwa" Seth said as he got in. What is he doing here?

"No darling we were waiting for you" Alice said. Since the first day they met they became attached to the hip by their love of *grimace* shopping. But back to the point what is Seth doing at my bachelorette party.

"Seth no offence but what are you doing at my bachelorette party. Shouldn't you be at Edward's bachelor party with the other males?" I said emphasising the 'male' part.

"1 the men crowd really cramps my style and two I would have a better time here than over there" he said over exaggerating. "Time to start the party" he said doing one of those 80s dance moves.

**I am going to be editing **the disguisers** so it will be nice of you all to PM what I can add or remove from it to make it better for the other readers- Thanx.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thank you for the wonderful reviews. Just feeling the need to say this- this is meant to be a fun sequel without too much drama.**

**Enjoy and leave your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight SM does.**

**3 years before... (31st December)**

"I am bored" Emmett said putting down the game controller.

"Me too man, we need something to do otherwise I might dose off" Ben said putting his game controller down and rubbing one of his eyes.

Currently we were all sitting at Edward's house waiting to enter 2011- the house which Edward wanted to build( earlier on in the month) was still in progress so the girls had temporarily moved in my house and the boys had moved in with Edward. There was nothing exciting for us to do and everyone was starting to complain. An idea came into my mind.

"Guys I have an idea of what we can do" I started to speak and everyone's heads turned around to face me with hope in their eyes. Well here goes nothing. "we could all write down five words each on little pieces of paper and we put those papers in a hat or something like that and one person randomly picks up a piece of paper from the container and we all have to think of a song that has that word in it as part of its lyrics. You say the sentence with the word in it, the song title and the artists name .Anyone want to add how we can play it." I finished explaining my idea and I looked at everyone to see that they were all nodding their heads.

"How about everyone chooses a sound or word they make before they answer" Emmett said high fiving Ben- of course that should be expected from him.

Ben nodded his head "I like that".

Angela sat up straight and began talking "we have scores for it- so if the word is in the song you get 10 points and if the word is in the title of the song you get 5 points"

"I like that and we could have 4 words a round and whoever has the lowest score gets out...and you have to drink 5 glasses of water when you get out and you continue to drink it until your partner is out " Rose added to Angela's rule. I fear for everyone with Rose's rule.

"We could have the person who monitors the scores and I volunteer myself for that" Nessie piped in.

"Everyone puts in some money and at the end of the game whoever wins gets it" Ben said with a smirk on his face.

"I think that's enough rules, we should start playing" I intervened before anyone could anymore rules.

"We have to agree on the amount of money, I say $20" Ben said.

"$30"

"$40"

"$50"

"$60"

"$60"

"$70"

"$80"

"$90"

"$100 and that's it" I spoke loudly and put an end to it. It seemed as if we were bidding on how much money we should put in- that's absurd.

"It's time for you all to write your 5 words and give them to me" Nessie said standing by the door holding one of her hats. I hadn't realised that she had left the room. Alice handed everyone a piece of paper and a pen; we all wrote our words and tore the pieces of paper and handed them to Nessie.

"Before we start everyone needs to tell us the sound they are going to be making" Emmett said remembering his rule he had made earlier. "My sound is hoot-hoot"

"ka-ching" Ben said as he rubbed his index finger and his thumb.

"Hummm" Jasper hummed holding his index finger and thumb in an Indian style.

"Bang" Edward said.

"Woof" I said with a pout on my face.

"Meow" Alice said bending her hand.

"Quack" Rose said and everyone laughed at that.

"Dang" Angela said.

"Okay you are all ready to start round 1, the first word is..." Nessie said picking a piece of paper from her hat, "round and start".

**We will get back to their game in chapter 6.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: thanks for the reviews.**

**Okay from next chapter we are going to be continuing in order (meaning no jumping of years we are going to be staying in the past until we catch up to the future).**

**I wrote this chapter on the eleventh hour (11pm) so...**

**Enjoy and leave your thoughts.**

**Don't own twilight SM does.**

**3 years later...**

"_1 the men crowd really cramps my style and two I would have a better time here than over there" he said over exaggerating. "Time to start the party" he said doing one of those 80s dance moves._

_5 minutes later..._

"Okay I think it's time for opening the presents" Seth said sitting down.

Alice passed me the opened present. "Here you go Bella, I hope you like it" she said with a huge smile on her face. I opened the box and I saw a pair of purple Christian Louboutin trim felt ankle boots.

"Thank you I love them" I said hugging her.

"I knew you would" Alice said in a duh tone.

"Girl you got a great sense of fashion" Seth

"Oh thanks darling I learnt it from the best"

"You betcha" Seth replied. If only Alice were a dude they would have been a perfect match.

"Here's my present" Rose handed me a purple wrapped present with stripes. I smiled at her and opened it faster in case Alice would want to snatch it from me again. The first thing I saw was a picture of nail polish on front of the cover- I read what it said and it read 'nail art studio'.

"Thank you I love it" I said.

"That's not all of it check underneath" Rose said pointing to the gift. I glanced down and lifted the nail art studio box. I saw a whole blue and silver jewellery set; it had a beautiful necklace which had a silver chain with a little bottle on it which had a blue heart, a silver bracelet which had a lot of charms on it, a silver ring which and a blue centre on it with specks of silver on it and a pair of silver and blue heart earrings.

"Wow this is so cool" I said smiling.

"Here is mine" Angela said handing me a blue wrapped gift. I opened it and I saw a purple purse and a bag full of body shop things; body lotion, shower lotion, lip sticks, eye liners, massacres and 5 more other things.

"Thanks I love it"

"You're welcome"

"My gift to you is that I won't cause any trouble for 3 months" Nessie said scrunching up her face.

"You couldn't have given me a better gift honey" I said with a big smile on my face.

"We saved the last for the best" Seth said smiling. He handed me 3 tickets to Hawaii.

"Thanks Seth" I stood up to hug him.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: sorry for the late post. Thanks for the reviews.**

**This is the game and it's a bit long so you can scroll down to the end to see who wins if you want.**

**Enjoy and leave your thoughts**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight SM does.**

**Chapter 6 **

"Okay you are all ready to start round 1, the first word is..." Nessie said picking a piece of paper from her hat, "heart and start".

"Hoot-hoot, *you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart- how to love by Lil Wayne"

"Meow *heart is taking over- zombie by cranberries"

"Quack * there's a fire starting in my heart- rolling in the deep by Adele"

"Bang *But I never knew love would like a heart attack- heart attack by Trey songz"

"Woof *my heart beats out of time- domino by Jessie J"

"Dang *I let it fall my heart- set fire to the rain by Adele"

"Ka-ching *and I took his heart when I pulled out the gun- man down by Rihanna"

"Hummm *they call me heart breaker –break your heart by Taio Cruz"

"Well done to all of you and the next word is one" Nessie said reading the word.

One is an easy word; many songs probably have that word.

"Woof *you the one that I dream about all day- you Da one by Rihanna"

"Bang * I told the world one day I would pay it back- I need a doctor by Dr Dre ft Eminem, Liz Rodrigues "

"Hoot-hoot * one love, one heart- one love by bob Marley"

"Dang *I dare you to let me be your, your one and only- one and only by Adele"

"Quack *first of all you need to know that I'm not the one- raining men by Rihanna ft Nicki Minaj"

"Ka-ching *you are the only one I want- Halo by Beyonce"

"Meow * all wrapped into one- rehab by Rihanna"

"Hummm pass"

"Well done to most of you and the person who has the lowest score is Uncle Jazz so you can go and take your water" Nessie said to Jasper. "Okay round 2 and the word is money"

"Ka-ching *I'll be out spending all this money- payphone By Maroon 5 ft Wiz Khalifa"

"Meow * I rep young money- bottoms up by trey songz feat Nicki Minaj"

"Quack *who will buy it for themselves and get more money- run this world by Beyonce"

"Hoot-hoot *ran away with his money just the chill on his island- take it to the head by Dj Khaled ft Chris Brown, Rick Ross, Nicki Minaj & Lil Wayne"

"Bang *eenie, meenie, money, mo- raining men by Rihanna ft Nicki Minaj"

"Woof *It's not about the money, money, money- price tag by Jessie J"

"Dang *I'm about to give you all of my money- respect by Aretha Franklin"

"The next word is blow" Nessie said.

"Meow * DJ, blow my speakers up- tik tok by Kesha"

"Hoot-hoot * can you blow my whistle baby- Whistle by Flo Rida"

"Ka-ching * these tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind- magic by B.O.B ft Rivers Cuomo of Weezer"

"Woof * this place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh! - blow by Kesha"

"Bang * would you blow me off and play me like everybody else? - stereo hearts by Gym Class heroes ft Adam Levine"

"Quack * Blow me one last kiss- blow me (one last kiss) by Pink"

"Dang pass"

"Aunt Angela you are out and you need to go and get your water. Round three and the word is head"

"Woof *another head hangs lowly- zombie by the cranberries"

"Bang *in your head, in your head they're still fighting – zombie by the cranberries"

"Hoot-hoot * I'm out of my head- look at me now by Chris Brown ft Busta Rhymes and Lil Wayne"

"Quack *you spin my head right round, right round- right round by Flo Rida ft Kesha"

"Meow * Don't be scared to take it to the head- take it to the head by Dj Khaled ft Chris Brown, Rick Ross, Nicki Minaj & Lil Wayne"

"Ka-ching * Take it to the head- goin in by Jennifer Lopez ft Lil john & Flo Rida"

"Next word is tonight"

"Quack * Tonight feels like the best night of my life- goin in by Jennifer Lopez ft Lil john & Flo Rida"

"Meow * Tonight, Im'ma fight- tik tok by Kesha"

"Bang* tonight we are young- we are young by Fun"

"Woof* So come one, come all, and see the show tonight- magic by B.O.B ft Rivers Cuomo of Weezer"

"Ka-ching* let's do it tonight- give me everything by Pitbull ft Ne-Yo, Afro jack, Nayer"

"Hoot-hoot* Is who's gonna run this town tonight- run this town by Jay Z ft Rihanna & Kanye West"

"Sorry mum but you are out. Round 4 and the word is gold" Nessie said. I thought I would have lasted longer; I guess I have to go get my water.

"Ka-ching * turn my sorrow into treasured gold- rolling in the deep by Adele"

"Quack * I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold- as long as you love me by Justin Bieber"

"Hoot-hoot * Oh she's a gold digger way over town- gold digger by Kanye West ft Jaime Foxx"

"Bang * Every time I touch that track it turns into gold- magic by B.O.B ft Rivers Cuomo of Weezer"  
"Meow pass"

"Meow pass"

"Next word is morning"

"Meow *Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P- Diddy- tik tok by Kesha"

"Bang *its 5 o'clock in the morning- 5 o'clock by T-pain ft Wiz Khalifa & Lily Allen"

"Ka-ching *She on my morning poster- lemme see by Usher ft Rick Ross"

"Hoot-hoot pass"

"Quack pass"

"Uncle Em you are out. Round 5 and the word is fire"

"Bang *you, your sex is on fire- sex on fire by Kings of Leon"

"Ka-ching *There's a fire starting in my heart- rolling in the deep by Adele"

"Meow *this girl is on fire- girl on fire by Alicia Keys"

"Quack *But I set fire to the rain- set fire to the rain by Adele"

"Next word is world"

"Ka-ching*ain't got a care in world- tik tok by Kesha"

"Bang *I told the world one day I would pay it back- I need a doctor by Dr Dre ft Eminem, Liz Rodrigues"

"Meow *who run the world? Girls! - run the world by Beyonce"

"Quack * the world is getting ready- new day by Alicia Keys"

"Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice you out. The final round and the last two words are break and rain"

"Ka-ching *'m only gonna break break ya break break ya heart- break your heart by Taio Cruz and *It will rain (Oh...ho...)- its gonna rain by Kelly Price"

"Bang *Love can break your heart but not tonight- music won't break your heart by Stan walker and *Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain- it will rain by Bruno Mars"

"And the winner is Uncle Ben with a total of 110 points"

"Yeah I want my $800 from everyone" Ben shouted and we all took out $100 notes to give at him.

"10 secs until New Year, countdown" Alice yelled on top of Ben's voice.

"9, 8, 7,6,5,4,3,2,1 happy new year- 2011" we all said to each other.

**8th= Jasper with 5 points**

**7th= Angela with 25 points**

**6th= Bella with 50 points**

**5th =Emmett with 60 points**

**4th and 3rd= Alice and Rose with 75 points**

**2nd= Edward with 100 points**

**1st= Ben with 110 points**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy and leave your thoughts**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 7**

I woke up to the smell of bacon, sausages and eggs; I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower since I was feeling hungry. After I changed into a pair of jeans and sweatshirt I went downstairs to eat.

"Hey you are up" Edward said giving me a kiss.

"Yeah I drank too much water yesterday and slept late because of you boys" I complained to him. I think I drank about 15-20 glasses of water all because I was third to lose. I however feel sorry for Jasper who had to drink the water from the start.

"Sorry" he said making it sound as a question.

"Nah it's okay is breakfast ready" I asked feeling my mouth watering.

"Yes, I will serve you up a plate" he handed me a plate with food. "I am going to wake up everyone" he said giving me another kiss and going upstairs. Alice came down stairs in a few seconds holding up her phone which was playing new day.

"Morning" she said with a high pitched squeal. I have known her for a whole year and I still don't get how she can be so happy at this time of the day.

"What's up with the music" I asked as the first verse was playing.

"Well it's a new year and a new day so the song fits perfectly fine" she said turning around and sitting in a chair.

"Next time I won't ask"

We were all sitting outside the backyard playing monopoly. I think the idea to have a disguise last year was worth it; I spent my new year's eve doing something small but I had fun with my friends. If it weren't for the disguise I wouldn't have met everyone and I think Edward and me wouldn't have been as close as we were. If I hadn't gone to high school last year I would have probably been to a party yesterday and spent time with a whole lot of celebrities who weren't even my close friends. I like the start of a new year because I have a holiday of sorts from my job and then soon it will be back to working. This year I have so many things lined up for me; I have a world tour, the filming of new moon, the filming of beautiful creatures (I had, had the audition last year at the beginning of December), some commercials, the launch of my first fragrance (I was thinking of calling it divine...but it's not final yet) and looking after Nessie. I am putting of college...for now.

"Pay up" Emmett said looking at me. I had forgotten that I was playing. I looked at the house I had entered and took 30k and handed it to him. I just love how in monopoly you can have so many houses and hotels and lot of money.

"The house is in progress and now it's time to discuss the design of your bedrooms, the colours. I am guessing everyone's sharing a room with their partner...right" Edward asked everyone and everyone replied with not so in sync yes's.

"Well Jazz's and mines room could be either pink or yellow depending on what Jazz wants" Alice said showing excitement in her eyes. Okay back up a second- pink or yellow those are not so common colours for bedrooms. I feel sorry for Jasper.

"Alice honey I am sorry but I am going to say no to both colours; pink is too girly and yellow is too bright. How about going with a light green or something not too bright or girly" Jasper suggested.

"Green is too light, how about going with an orange"

"That would work" Jasper replied. Great I thought they were going to go into a debate about colours.

"Now that you two are sorted, let's move on" Edward said looking happy that we could move on.

"I am going for red" Rose said to Emmett. That colour just screams Rose.

"Sure babe"

"How about dark green" Angela asked Ben.

"Sure"

"I want purple" Nessie said.

"Okay honey and Bella..." Edward asked me.

"A royal Blue"

"Okay that's all settled"


	8. Chapter 8

**This chap was late by 5 minutes.**

**Enjoy and leave your thoughts**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 8**

"Wow" Alice said dreamily-that's a first for her.

"You can say that again short stuff" Emmett said using the new nickname he had made up for Alice because of her height. Jasper glared at him and Ben gave him a high five-so immature.

"Wow" Alice said again.

"I know right" Angela said agreeing to Alice's 'wow'.

"This is just a perfect house" Ben said tearing up- seriously he is wa-a-ay to emotional. I wonder how Angela deals with him.

"Dude are those tears in your eyes" Emmett asked looking at Ben weirdly.

Ben rubbed his eyes "no it's just something got in my eye and I was trying to take it off"

"That's what they all say" Emmett simply said.

"Wow" Alice sighed- something is seriously not right.

"Okay short stuff we get it the house is wow so no need to repeat it over and over again" Emmett said.

"What are you all waiting for its time to get in and explore" Alice said getting out of her 'wow' phase; it was a short lived phase.

"Now you are talking short stuff" Emmett said walking ahead of everyone.

Currently we were at our new home; the building of it had only taken 4 months meaning we were now in March. Its great how money and connections can get things done quickly. I am not so sure if living with everyone is going to be easy- what was I thinking when I said yes last year.

"YES!" Alice screamed- when Alice screams it means shopping.

"Some of us would like to have our hearing short stuff" Emmett said to Alice pointing at himself. "And besides what is so important that made you scream that loudly"

"Well we have to go furniture shopping" Alice said as if that was obvious.

"Great"

_Bella wanna go shopping today-Seth_

_You can join us for furniture shopping-B_

_Really Bella me furniture shopping-S _

_That's the only shopping am doing today-B_

_I guess-S _

_And you can finally meet Alice; I bet you two would love to shop together-B_

_Okay so where should we meet-S_

_The new house-B_

_Okay will be there in 15 mins-S _


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: sorry for the late update but for the whole week haven't been that motivated- very sorry about that. Thank you for the people who R& R last chapter.**

**READ What's below *******

***If you have any idea of what you want to happen in the story please PM or review about it and I will include everyone's idea at some point of the story because am running out of ideas.***

***If you all want me to continue with the story please review or otherwise I would just stop writing it.***

**Updates are changing from daily to weekly- it's hard trying to write a chapter a day, am very sorry.**

**Enjoy and leave your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight SM does.**

**Chapter 9**

"What's up chica?"Seth said getting out of his car and fanning himself- he is a bit to dramatic sometimes.

"Nothing much Teddy" I replied. It's a weird tradition we developed in the holidays of calling each other with different names every time we see each other.

"OMG I love your dress and I am guessing your Alice, I'm Seth by the way" Seth said gushing over Alice's dress.

"Yes I am Alice nice to meet you and I love your scarf, so fab" Alice said with the same enthusiasm as Seth.

"Oh thanks darling, have you ever considered a career in fashion"

"Uh not really I am majoring in the arts section in UNI this year" Alice said questioning her own decision.

"Well if you have consider it you know who to call"

"UH hem "I coughed reminding them of everyone else.

"Right I always get distracted easily; I am Seth and it's nice to meet you all"

After the short (30 minutes) meeting- depends what you classify as short, we all did go furniture shopping and that took a long. We pretty much did all type of shopping; furniture, clothes, shoes, food, gardening and any other type of shopping. At night we all rested in the dining room on our camp beds- it was Alice and Edward's idea to get all new furniture meaning our beds needed assembling( as Alice said we had to do it by ourselves meaning not getting help from the bed people) and that's why we were all sleeping on camp beds. At least our dinner was not 2 minute noodles, thank goodness for takeaways. Edward and I start filming for new moon next week- that's going to be fun. Everyone is already busy with their studies.

_Next week..._

"Hello everyone and welcome to the first day of shooting" everyone shouted and cheered- we will wait until three weeks time.

"Today we will start with the Scene 15 and scene 15 take 1 and action" the director called out. I put on my acting face and dived into my lines.

_Charlie: That's it._

_Ella: That's what._

_Charlie: You're going to Jacksonville to live with your mother._

_Ella: What! Where!_

"Cut Bella remember your lines it's why not where. Okay scene 15 take 2 action" The director called out; I hadn't noticed the mistake I made.

_Charlie: that's it._

_Ella: That's what._

_Charlie: You're going to Jacksonville to live with your mother._

_Ella: what! Why!_

_Charlie: I just- don't know what to do anymore. You don't act like someone left you; more like someone is dead._

_*Ella looks away*_

_Ella: I'm not leaving Forks._

_Charlie: Bells, the bastard's not coming back._

_*Ella nods*_

_Charlie: it's not normal, this behaviour. And frankly, it's scaring the hell outta me, and your mother. *gentler* Go to Jacksonville, Baby. Make some new friends._

_Ella: I like my old homes._

"And cut Bella you line was I like my old friends not homes. Okay continuing from your last line; Scene 15 take 3 action"

_Ella: I like my old friends._

_Charlie: you never see them anymore._

_Ella: I do, too. In fact, I'm ...um... Jessica and I are going to Port Angeles tomorrow. Shopping._

_Charlie: you hate shopping._

_Ella: that's how good of a friend I am._

_Charlie: alright. Shopping._

"And cut amazing job guys, the next scene is the birthday party. So 30 minute break" the director spoke; I guess I got used to calling him the director last year but his actual name was John Bade.


	10. Authors note

**Authors Note**

**Sorry if you all thought this was an update but it's not.**

**I am just going to tell you that I am actually struggling coming up with ideas for the sequel. I don't think I will be able to write anything else.**

**But Bella and Edward get married when they are 21.**

**So I am probably not going to be able to write any more of it. **

**But if any one by any chance had a good idea of what they wanted the story to have then by all means if you can write I will give you the story to write. But other than that I am just going to say thank you all for giving it a shot even thought the sequel did kinda suck.**

**Besides that if anyone is interested to read any other of my work I am currently working on a story called With hate comes Love. It's a Bella Edward story. And if you would like to give it a go that would be cool. And I have 2 more stories, I am married to who? And the workaholic and the dater.**

**But other than that I guess this is a second goodbye to you all. But if anyone wants to adopt the sequel just PM.**

**Thank you all and I am very sorry.**


End file.
